


Late Night Visiter

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, Light Angst, M/M, Underage - Freeform, tony is such a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony stays over a night in Peter's, just to check in on him. And another night. And another.





	1. Midnight Intruder

Peter fell onto his bed and let out the loudest sigh he'd ever made. He nearly instantly fell asleep, which isn't something that happened often. Usually he'd be forced to stay awake by his thoughts, failures and/or hands stroking up and down his dick. But not tonight. Tonight he just slowly fell asleep, nothing but the sound of his breathing and his spider sense going crazy. Wait, why was his spider sense going crazy?

He perked up and heard a noise coming from downstairs. It wasn't Aunt May, she was on holiday. Was that the faucet? Why would a robber want a glass of water? He threw away his sheets and sneaked downstairs, with nothing but a pair of underwear and a baseball bat he got in 5th grade. As he got closer, his could hear the intruder. The faucet had stopped, but he could hear the intruder sipping a glass of water. Peter ran around the corner into the kitchen, charging with his bat first. Then he stopped.

"Mr Stark?!" Peter dropped the bat to the floor, the sound echoed through the house.

"Loving the undies," Said Tony nonchalantly. Peter looked down and realised that he was wearing his Iron Man underwear. The one with little Iron Man masks dotted around it. Great. "Not a fan of the stains though." Peter sighed. Of course the one day (or week really) he didn't do his washing would be the one where Tony saw him in in underwear. Just his luck.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Peter, covering up his flaccid bulge.

"Well I was hoping to meet your hot aunt but mainly to check you out." Tony realised what he said. "CHECK ON YOU. I MEANT CHECK ON YOU." 

"I'm fine, just a couple scratches from today." Peter replied. He just wanted to get back to bed.

"I trust you," Tony took another sip of his water "I just feel like it's my job to protect you. If your aunt found out you died because of me..."

"I appriciate that, I do. I can take care of myself though. Thank you." The two of them stood there silently for a moment, Peter still shirtless.

"You can go to bed now if you want." Tony said.

"What about you?" Peter paused himself, halfway through walking up the stairs.

"Oh I'll sleep in the guest room."

"We don't have a guest room."

"Your aunt's room?"

"She'd notice someone was sleeping in there."

"The sofa?" Tony bargained.

Peter was reluctant to let Tony stay over, but he persuaded himself. He couldn't deny Tony's beautiful eyes and charming smile. Fuck, he was falling for him, huh. "I'll get the sheets."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony couldn't sleep. How could he? He'd broken up with Pepper, he was sleeping in his trainee's house and the sofa he was sleeping on was very, very uncomfortable. He looked around. Peter's house was small, but in a good way. Everything was placed neatly where it should be, apart from Tony's glass of water, and there was just a nice atmosphere to it. For once, Tony envied Peter's normal life. Well, normal ignoring the whole spider powers part.

He was nearly lucky that he couldn't sleep. After all, if he was asleep he mightnt have heard the loud thud (and following shout) that came from Peter's room. Tony dashed upstairs with all the speed his could muster. He quickly opened the door and saw Peter lying on the floor, blankets barely covering him. Tony picked him up by his shoulders and placed him on the bed. "You ok?" Tony's heart slowly returned to it's normal pace.

"Y-yeah, just a bad dream." Peter had never seen Tony like this. He look genuinely concerned, and his hair was messy. 

Tony instantly knew what was up. "About people you couldn't save?" He felt pain saying those words. They were all to familiar to him. Peter silently nodded. "Come here," Surprisingly, Tony pulled Peter in for a hug. Peter was shocked for a moment, but soon embraced Tony back. "Want me to sleep in here?" Once again, Peter nodded to which Tony returned a pat on the back. He jumped onto the beanbag and there he lay for most of the night. I say most, that's because something odd happened in the middle of the night. Peter began talking. Sleeptalking. 

At first it was nothing much. The odd 'Hey' or 'I don't wanna' in Peter's usual voice, until he starting making weird noises. "Mr Stark," he muttered. Moaning sounds followed, very loud ones. Tony pulled out his phone and began to record it. He didn't know why, he knew it was wrong, but he did it anyway. Peter's moans were all that could be heard. "Please, Mr Stark, fuck me." That sentence nearly knocked Tony out. Did Peter really feel that way about him? 

In fear of waking Peter up, Tony returned to his spot, a dark spot forming on the crotch of his new beige trousers. And at last, Tony fell asleep. Once he woke up, he felt like a new man. Peter was still sound asleep, so Tony ran down to grab the bag he brought along, which was full of new clothes, and began to get changed downstairs. He finished and went back to Peter's room. Morning light shone through the blinds on the window.

Peter was now awake, but still in just a pair of underwear. "Do you have a shower?" Tony asked gently.

"Broken since Monday, sorry. I've been using Ned's." Tony cursed to himself. "I'm guessing you're planning to stay here?"

"Do you mind?"

"Course not, but I'm not explaining to Aunt May that you broke up with Pepper." Peter regretted saying that instantly.

"How do you...."

"You talk in your sleep" Peter interupted, knowing exactly what Tony was about to say.

"Hmmph," Replied Tony smugly "So do you." Peter didn't hear that, probably for the better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I planned this to be a quick fuck/forget kinda scene but now it's a genuine relationship so that's a thing apparently. Don't worry, anal sex is on the way. Also comment any interactions/sex scenes you want, I'm down for anything but I don't wanna get too raunchy in case it scares some people off. Last note, gimme some names for these chapters!

Breakfast was nice. I mean, it was probably the best a 16 year old could do. The rest of the day was ok as well. Tony didn't really leave the house as he wanted to avoid paparazzi crowding Peter's house, until Peter came up with an idea. "So, I gotta go to the gym. But I really don't trust you not to do some crazy shit to the house so you're coming along." Peter said out of nowhere. He handed Tony a pair of sunglasses and picked up a bag from the floor. This kid was organised. Tony didn't bother to bargain. He threw on the sunglasses (they were a bit small) and followed Peter down the road towards the gym. Followed as best he could, that is. Peter was jogging pretty fast, so by the time they got there Tony was already out of breath.

This was the first time Tony had ever been in a public gym, and it was weird. Everybody was working out near eachother, even though there was very few people, and the smell of sweat wafted through the air, filling Tony's nostrils. Peter brought him to the dressing room, where Peter donned a Spiderman-themed vest. "How vain" Tony commented, but only got a cheeky smile from Peter.

Tony's experience at the gym was interesting for sure. He was forced to use a Spanish accent when someone pointed out the similarites between him and Tony Stark, and the equipment used was strange. Tony was used to electric weights and having his Iron hand do all the lifting, so this was a bit of struggle to him. Luckily he had Peter to guide him through it, being the helpful kid he was.

Tony glanced over at Peter every now and again. He was lifting weights twice the size of him. The way his muscles bulged with each lift, how his sweat patches would grow slightly each time Tony looked, the adorable smile on his face everytime he reached a milestone. Fuck, Tony loved him.

Tony refused to end the gym session himself, he didn't want to interupt Peter, so he was incredibly relieved once Peter suggested that they finish up and went to the showers. Until he realised what that meant. Him and Peter showering together. Showering naked together. He wasn't so relieved anymore.

Peter pulled a bottle of shower gel from his bag and handed it to Tony. "Good workout," He said with a smile, trying not to look at Tony's toned, hairy chest or his stunning blue eyes. Fuck, Peter loved him.

Tony was both delighted and disappointed to see that there was different stalls for showers, meaning he didn't have to constantly stop himself from looking at Peter. Peter felt the same. However, he was used to showering beside other naked men so he found very little awkwardness in this situation. He didn't find awkwardness in many situations, which is another thing Tony liked about him.

Peter finished up first, which made Tony speed up so as not to leave him waiting. He threw his sweaty clothes into his sports bag and decided to do the same for Tony. Everything was normal, until Peter spotted something. Tony wore a jockstrap. He froze. Was that a gym thing? Was it an everyday thing? Does he have more? Would he notice if it went missing?

Peter decided to find out the answer to the last question by hiding it in a seperate pocket and pretending nothing was up once Tony finished showering. The two of them dried off and head back to Peter's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Why did Peter do that? He stole a fucking jockstrap. A used one. It wasn't even his! Tony was obviously going to notice and then ask and then find out and hate Peter and stop talking to him and Peter would live his life alone and miserable and- breathe. Peter's mind was rushing and his heart was thumping. Had it not been for Tony sitting beside him, he would've been pacing up and down the room, probably the walls too. He looked at the clock, only 7pm and the television was running out of interesting shows already.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Peter blurted out. Why did he say that? He didn't even have any movies that Tony would like. 

"Sure," Tony pressed a button on his watch and out came a weird looking machine. It attached to Peter's television and made the screen go a light blue. "FRIDAY, show me the movie list." He commanded. Peter was silent the entire time, he was just amazed. He'd forgotten that Tony was a billionare genius somehow. The television showed a long, long list of both the most famous movies and the most obscure. After heavy discussion, the two settled on a movie at last.

Every now and again, Peter would shuffle ever so slightly closer to Tony. Nothing too noticable, or so Peter thought. Tony noticed this and would smile to himself whenever Peter moved. Eventually, Peter was just close enough to Tony. Close enough to be able to smell him.

Peter was never a big fan of stink when it came to guys. Or a big fan of guys in general really. But Tony was... different. Something about his scent was just hypnotising to Tony ever since he got a sniff of that jockstrap. Tony's smell was comforting, in a weird way. Sure, it wasn't roses, but it was oddly nice.

Once the clock struck 8pm, Tony was already drinking. He'd come prepared with bottles 'cause he thought Peter was too much of a lawabider to drink. He thought wrong. Tony couldn't help but notice Peter's glances at the bottle, it was obvious. "Don't tell your Aunt" Tony finally handed Peter a bottle but without looking at him. Peter smiled and began to drink from the bottle slowly.

Tony and Peter sat there for the night and watched a few movies, mostly ones that were so shit that they were good. As midnight came, Peter rested his head on Tony's shoulder. Tony didn't mind, and Peter was too drunk to care. Tony began to caress Peter's shoulder as the two of them fell asleep together, the movie still playing in the background.

Just before Tony fell asleep however, he looked at Peter and smiled. God, he was such a dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so short. Also can I just say thanks for all the support! So many hits + kudos. Please leave comments telling me where to go with this and any tips you may have. <3


End file.
